


Introductions

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Luke and Leia meet their new baby sister for the first time.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised that I'm getting so much positive feedback on these. I guess I shouldn't have majored in music after all, lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment of my modern AU and drop a comment, kudos or both. I love reading your input on these. You guys like my writing more than my thesis supervisor and that gives me life.

Anakin woke to the sound of two sets of footsteps scampering to him. 

“Quiet!” Leia whisper-shouted, “you’re going to wake mommy, and then we’ll both be in trouble.” 

“Then stop pushin’ me!” Luke responded. Anakin groaned, opened his eyes and caught his children attempting to climb onto his bed. 

“Guys, you didn’t get to sleep until around 2 am, it is now 6 am. What do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, trying to scold them. 

“We wanna see the baby!” Luke chirped, losing himself in excitement. 

“Be quiet!” Leia whispered, “mommy is sleeping!” Anakin sat up and put a hand on each of their heads. 

“Come on, let’s go to your room, so you don’t wake your mother.” He gently guided them back to their room, directing each one of them into their own bed. “Why are you up so early?”

“We want to meet the baby!” Luke exclaimed again. 

“She’s sleeping like her big siblings should be.” Luke huffed. 

“I’m to esiteted!” Luke protested, attempting to climb out of bed again. Anakin put Luke back at the head of the bed and sat down in the bean bag chair. 

“How about I stay here with you guys, that way when mommy wants me she has to come in here with the baby. 

Leia nodded, already snuggling back down into her bed. “Daddy! Where’s my puppy?” She asked, sitting bolt upright and looking around frantically. 

“Right here, LeLe,” he handed his daughter the stuffed dog, “now are you ready to go to sleep?” Anakin’s eyes were becoming heavy, Luke was already asleep, and Leia was almost there. 

“Night-night, Daddy,” she whispered. 

“Night-night, Leia.” Anakin closed his eyes and didn’t remember anything else. 

* * *

When Padmé woke, it was well past 8:30; the time her children are usually up by. Her hips, back, and sides ached. She rolled over, looking for her husband, and beginning to panic when he wasn’t there. She heard shuffling in the kitchen and Anakin talking to somebody. 

“Mom, I’m telling you, she wanted a blizzard after the twins were born, she’ll probably just want ice cream for breakfast,” Anakin said, his voice growing nearer as he spoke. 

She smiled, oh, that man knew her so well. Anakin knocked lightly at the door, before sticking his head in. “Hey, sleepyhead! I brought you breakfast!” She waved him in and stuck her hand out for the dish. 

“God, I love you,” she mumbled as he set the dish in her hands. “How did you know what I wanted?”

“We’re connected,” he shrugged. “Also, that’s what you ate when the dynamic duo was born.” She patted the bed and motioned for him to sit down. Once he was seated, she pulled him down to kiss him. Her lips tasted of the vanilla ice cream he’d brought her and were slightly chilled as she pressed them against his. She pulled away and offered him a bite from her bowl. “No, thanks. We’ve already eaten. How are you feeling?”

“I’m going to have you poop a watermelon out and tell me.” Padmé took another bite of ice cream and sighed. “Feels like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.” Padmé punched him in the arm. 

“That’s not what you wanted to tell me, is it?”

“No, I wanted to tell you we have two children anxiously waiting to meet their baby sister.” As if she knew she was being talked about, Julie cried. “I’ll get her.” Anakin lifted the baby from the bassinet and cooed at her. 

“She’s probably hungry. Give her here,” Padmé directed, placing her ice cream on the nightstand. He passed the baby over and watched as Padmé unlatched her bra and led their child to her breast. His heart swelled with love. When the twins were born, they rarely breastfed them. It was easier to bottlefeed them at the same time and get them back to sleep at the same time. “Stop watching me, perv.” Anakin drew his eyes from the baby in his wife’s arms to her face. Her lips formed a soft smile that lit up her whole face. 

“You know when you asked if I still found you attractive a few months back?” He waited for Padmé to nod before continuing. “I lied when I said that you’ve only been more attractive twice,” a look of panic crossed Padmé’s face, “the third time is right now. You’ve never been more attractive to me than you are right now.” He sat cross-legged on the bed, facing her. “You are the prettiest woman on the face of the earth.”

“You don’t have to suck up to me. Just come and kiss me if you want a kiss,” Padmé laughed, putting the baby on her shoulder to burp her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

“Ew! Daddy’s kissin’ mommy!” Leia’s voice called. 

“See, that’s why I have to suck up to you, every time I go to kiss you, we get interrupted.” He ran his fingers down her spine. 

“Hi, Leia,” Padmé greeted, handing the baby back to her husband and putting herself back together. “Would you like to meet your sister?”

Leia looked at the hardwood floor. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. “But I still don’t like her.”

“Just come and say hello, you might change your mind,” Anakin persuaded. Leia ran over, clambered up onto the bed, and looked at the baby in his arms. 

“Eye,” she observed, nearly sticking her finger in her sister’s eye. 

“Yes, that’s her eye. Don’t poke it out.” Anakin batted her hand away. “Do you want to hold her?” Leia nodded. 

“Come sit on my lap, and I’ll help you,” Padmé said. Leia wiggled so that her back was against Padmé’s chest. “Hold your arms out,” Leia followed her instructions, and Anakin placed Julie in her sister’s arms. “Now, let mommy hold her head.”

Leia looked down at the baby, studying her features. “She looks like me!” Anakin smiled, his second daughter did look like her sister and her mother, but she had his eyes. 

“Daddy! Leia is being naughty!” Luke shouted, running down the hallway. “Mimi said that she couldn’t...is that the baby?”

“Yeah, that is your baby sister. Come here, and I’ll introduce you.” Luke ran over to his father, jumped up onto the bed, looking at Julie. 

“Luke, Leia, this is your sister, Juliana Michelle.” 

“She’s pretty,” Luke decided.

“She is beautiful.” Anakin kissed Luke’s head. “Alright, LeLe, let Luke hold her for a bit,” Anakin instructed, taking the baby from Leia. “Let me help you, son. Mind her head, atta boy.” 

“Julie smells funny. I still don’t like her,” Leia declared as Anakin got up to change her diaper. 

“You’ll like her eventually, Leia. I promise.” Padme kissed her head. “Now, I think I know of a set of two-year-olds that need a nap and would like to sleep with their mommy?” both kids came to lay on Anakin’s pillow and snuggled against their mother. Anakin looked over his shoulder when he was done changing the baby. All three of them had fallen asleep. He glanced down to the baby in his arms; Julie was sleeping too. He put her down in the bassinet and snapped a photo of his wife and kids before sneaking back out to the living room. His mom gave him lunch and kept telling him how proud of him she was; how proud his father would have been. 

Anakin wasn’t paying attention. He was still riding the “proud father high,” as Padmé called it. He set the picture as his lock screen. He kept it that way until he would get a picture of all three of his kids. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
